Hollows eave on the enterprise
by Princess Kaycee
Summary: It's Halloween on the enterprise and our favorite crue has turned in to monsters. whos the zombie, ghost, vampire and Frankenstein?


Hollows eave on the

enterprise

A/n. had this idea came to me and I had to write it.

Disclaimer.. I don't own star trek in any form..I wish I did though. This idea is mine and xXSassyBratXx we both have fun minds.

…._**ENJOY...**_ And happy Halloween

It was night on the u.s.s Enterprise and the day before Halloween. The ship was quiet except the creeks of the ships engines, and computers.

"Sulu you have the com. If you need me I will be in my chambers." "Yes sir."

Sulu took the Captains chair with eagerness. Kirk walked down the long hall to his chambers in silence. "Captains override, lock doors unless I say so." "Override code complete Voice code activate." "Thank you computer."

…...

"Spock has been in his room all day sir. Do you want me to cheek on him?" "No Chapel that's my job. How bout you take over sick bay keep everyone In line. Alright?" "Yes sir."

McCoy walked down to Spock's room to be greeted with it being locked. "For heavens sake Spock." "Computer medical override 13.2." McCoy walked in to the dim let room to see Spock siting in the corner out of sight.

"Spock whats the big deal you could of came down to sick bay?" "No Doctor that would of endanger the crew." "I see. Well here I got you a fresh batch of the finest blood on bored the enterprise." "My thanks Doctor."

Spock took the bag and stuck his fangs in the bag with ease drinking all of the blood out and into his system. "Geese man your acting like you've been dehydrated for years."

"That is a most illogical statement Doctor if you are dehydrated you will not survive for years." "What ever Spock I'm going to cheek on Jim before I cant do nothin." "Alright Doctor. I will meditate so my Vampire tendencies do not get the best of me." "You do that Spock."

…...

When McCoy reached Kirks door he found it also sealed. "Jim..." He said in exasperation. "Medical override 13.2." McCoy walked in to see Jim laying on his bead watching some 20th sentry TV show.

"Alright Jim ya staying together?" "Haha very funny Bones." Jim said as his arm fell to the ground. "Apparently not. Here this should stop the well that. Also a substitute brain" "Thanks Bones. How are you doing?" "I'm fine as long as I don't fall through space."

"That's good." "Good. Now call if you lose your head worse then you do every day." Jim just glared at McCoy as he walked out of the room. And the hastily ate his substitute Zombie food

…...

McCoy went to his Chambers to get a drink and something that would keep him stable.

(Knock,Knock) "Who the blazes is it?" McCoy got up and almost fell through the floor. "Dang ghost power." "Hello?" "Doctor..I...Umm" Nurse chapel stood at the door looking through her head officer.

"Out with it." "Why why can I se..see through you?" "I'm a ghost ok?" "Yes I see that well um never mind.. I suppose Spock's a vampire and Jim's a Zombie, "Well..." "this is too mutch I will be in my chamber umm processing this." "Alright nurse."

…...

McCoy walked (more like hovered) Down to sick bay to take care of the enterprises monster crew.

Chekov stumbled around in his Frankenstein state. Uhura flew around as a pixie sprinkling dust around to keep the ship in line.

Spock and Kirk went to the Bridge. Kirk loosing his arm, leg ect and Spock having to put him back together again. Spock drank enough blood that he wasn't effected all the rest of the night.

Scotty joined the Good Doctor for some whiskey. Although he wasn't transformed he enjoyed drinking with the good Doctor never the less.

Now when you wonder how Halloween is spent on the enterprise you know that our favorite crew is on a voyage no matter what /even if they are falling apart./ "Was that a jab at me?" "No Jim well maybe." Grins evilly. "Your dead Jim." "grrrrrrr I hate you sometimes Bones." "No ya don't." "grrrrr."

A/n... so how was it? I really liked writing it. Tell me what you thought. Remember I use flames to fuel the ship.


End file.
